User talk:Sonic2479
Plagiarism Hey there, just beware that when you create articles you must not plagiarise (i.e. copy-and-paste content from other wikis) as that is against Nintendo wiki's policy. you need to write the article in your own words - as I know the Sonic series pretty well, I was able to rewrite Abraham Tower (Commander) so that article is perfectly fine now. I know it's the easiest thing to do, but It is unfair on the other wikis who would've spent great time and effort to produce these original articles, only to have them copied-and-pasted on another wiki within a flash of a second. Just a heads-up. Mahdi81 (talk) 11:36, August 28, 2019 (UTC) One Piece characters I'm only allowing major characters for third party series. For One Piece, that would include any of the Straw Hats, primary antagonists or the major recurring characters like Shanks and Ace. It's not a complete list (I'm not that familar with One Piece) but, it does not include the supporting characters like Shanks crew. Also, I would prefer if you added more One Piece game pages as well. It works better if we have something that links back to the pages rather than them being dead ends. Astrogamer (talk) 21:37, September 20, 2019 (UTC) History Just giving you a heads up that when writing character pages from non-Nintendo sources, try to keep the lore to the minimum. It is a bit complex but this wiki basically assumes that if it was not on a Nintendo console, it doesn't exist. It's fine to give a summary of their history but try to go more for their personality and features and abilities first. Also, since we are talking about the games, characters like Broly actually need to discuss their retconned appearance as well since most of the games that feature him are about that retconned appearance from the first trilogy of movies. Astrogamer (talk) 00:35, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Broly I've redirected the second Broly article to just having one. Whilst the Broly in the first two films is different from the one in the recent film, fundamentally they're the same character. Having separate articles would be like having individual pages for each version of Link. Also, let's just keep quotes and artwork from the Dragon Ball games, not the films or TV series which aren't Nintendo licensed properties. --Heyalls (talk) 08:30, September 22, 2019 (UTC) *Please only use artwork of characters from licensed Nintendo games. You keep adding in which I continue to remove artwork of Broly that aren’t from any of the games released for Nintendo platforms. --Heyalls (talk) 23:48, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Broly I'm not sure why are you so obsessed with Dragon Ball canoncity on a Nintendo wiki. It's not important since we ignore any nonvideogame media that isn't produced/supervised by Nintendo. The idea of non-Nintendo content on this wiki is to bring context, not to substitute going to the respective wiki. It's sort of like a Wikipedia article but more focused on gaming. It's not like if you made a Trunks page, you make one for the Future one, one for the one in the Xenoverse/Heroes games, and one for the kid version. You just need to make one mostly focusing on Future Trunks since he's the most commonly playable one. Alternatively, for a Fox McCloud, we don't make different pages just because they rebooted the series 3 times. Astrogamer (talk) 03:55, December 8, 2019 (UTC)